Spider-Man
by Coulson is a Beast
Summary: Peter Parker was bitten by genetically enhanced spider and can now crawl on walls and has super strength, tragedy pushes him to becoming the hero Spider-man as he faces off against one of his late fathers best friends Curt Connors who has transformed himself into the Lizard, with the help of his friend Gwen Stacy and Eddie Brock he must defeat Connors. Part of my Marvel Universe.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Science can change the world Peter, don't ever forget that" Richard Parker instructed his son. Peter Parker sat in awe of his father, a near genius and loving parent "Now go watch cartoons with Eddie." Eddie was Peter's best friend and was the son of his fathers partner and best friend. Peter was small and frail with brown hair, while Eddie was slightly bigger with blonde hair both were spitting images of their fathers. Peter ran off and left his father to continue his discussion with his friends Edward Brock and Curt Connors. Richard watched his son run to the T.V as he turned to celebrate the 10 year anniversary of working at Oscorp where all three scientists worked.

"So Curt exactly how close are you? asked Edward. Curt was the tallest out of the three scientist's and he had lost his right arm in a lab accident back in college, he had refused to use a prostehic and instead devoted his life to discovering a way of regrowing limbs ever since.

"So very close but I have hit a wall which is why I have asked Richard to look over my notes and see if he can find anything I may have missed" explained Curt looking through his glasses with hope towards Richard.

Richard nodded his head "I just need to finalize a few more things and then I will give you my notes on Monday."

"Wonderful, now what about you two? How is your project going? I hear Osborn himself has been very interested in the project" Curt inquired knowing that the project was supposedly a government project that Osborn had struggled to learn the details of.

"It's uh going well, still not sure what is going to come of it" stated Richard who suddenly looked very nervous. Edward jumped when the door bell rang, "Who could be coming at this hour?" remarked Richard rising to answer the door.

A tall, bald, black man who was wearing a suit was at the door "Dr. Parker I'm with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division and I need to speak with you and Dr. Brock" he explained with a gruff voice.

"I understand but I feel that this conversation should wait until tomorrow after the test" explained Richard readying to close the door.

"This cannot wait" the man said looking very sternly into Richards eyes.

Curt could sense the tension and decided to take his leave "Its fine I need to get home to Delly anyway" he said his farewells and exited by the man.

"Peter go ahead and take Eddie upstairs to play in your room" Richard instructed. Eddie and Peter went upstairs and played with Peters toys for almost an hour before his father burst into the room "Peter pack your things" he said.

Edward followed Richard in and picked up Eddie "C'mon son you are going to stay with your grandparents while mom and dad take care of some things okay" He said as they exited the room and left the house.

Richard helped Peter pack all of his clothes and his toys and brought the bag downstairs where he could see his mother had been packing up things for his dad and herself. When Peter came to the bottom step she knelt in front of him "Oh Peter" she said pulling him into a hug.

His father grabbed the bags "We have to get going" he stated knowing that time was short. Peter was rushed outside and placed in the backseat of their car. The car ride was silent, all the way to Queens to the home of his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. He was shuttled out of the car and into the house where they were waiting for them. His Uncle Ben was big, working man type with brown hair and broad shoulders while his Aunt May always reminded him of the mom on the movie he liked called only her hair was a little shorter than that. Aunt May moved him into the living room and went to the kitchen where his parents were talking with Uncle Ben. They spoke for nearly an hour when his mother came to sit with him, he could tell she had been crying but she didn't say anything. His father came next and knealt infront of the T.V in order to have Peters full attention. "Your gonna stay with your Aunt and Uncle for a little while okay? We shouldn't be gone too long" he finished pulling Peter into a hug.

He got up and Peters mother gave Peter the biggest hug she had ever given him "I love you baby" she said between the sobs.

Richard pulled his wife from his son after a few minutes because he knew that they needed to leave immediately. Just before they opened the door to leave he turned "Love you bud" he turned and led his wife out of the house. Peter would never see them again.

It had been three days since Parker and Brock had left and Connors was starting to worry about them. It was not like them both to leave without notice. He was nervous since he could not get the sight of that man out of his head. His phone rang, he picked it up quickly thinking that it was Richard or Edward checking in, instead he got the rough and gruff voice of Norman Osborn. " this is Norman Osborn, I wanted to inform you that Richard Parker, and Edward Brock were killed in a plane crash this past weekend along with their wives. It appeared they had decided to take a quick vacation and the plane they took crashed into the ocean. I knew that the three of you were close so I wanted to let you know personally." Curts heart sank and tears began to stream down his face "I know that this is difficult for you but do you know why would come here before leaving as it appears he used his passcode to acess his lab and then he left. After checking we found nothing out of the ordinary."

Curt thought of mentioning the man in the suit but decided against it "No I don't why he would do that except to leave some kind of note or drop something off" he stated his heart heavy with greif.

"I understand. Goodbye Doctor." He said hanging up his end of the line.

Nick Fury stood in the middle of a large circular room that sat the review board that included his boss Director Stoner. "Did Parker move the sample?" asked Stoner.

"Yes" replied Fury "We felt that the payphone was not a secure enough line to inform me of where he stashed the sample."

So let us get this straight" stated Stoner "The super soldier program that we have been working on since Erksines death in the 1940's once again has lost its best chance of being revived, the only known sample of the matter is now in some location of which we have no idea and too top it all off the only two people on this earth who have worked with the sample and know its location are now dead because you could not secure their flight discreetly enough" finished Stoner placing all of the blame at Furys feet since Fury was most likely the one who would replace him.

"Well sir, I wanted to use Shield personnel and planes to move Parker and Brock but you insisted that we use commercial travel since it would be less conspicouis, despite my steadfast disapproval of the idea" explained Fury he knew that Stoner was dirty and he had been working with anyone with deep enough pocket but he hadn't found the necessary proof yet but this would certainly put Stoner in a bad light since Fury recorded all of the orders he received that made no sense including not using Sheild personnel.

"Get out of here Fury" said Stoner with disgust.

Fury stepped out to find his newest partner Phil Coulson waiting for him "Well how did it go?" he asked.

"I think Stoner sold us out to whoever killed Parker and Brock, I'm going to the council I think we have enough to at least get Stoner removed from his position" Fury replied.

"That's a relief kind of getting tired of chasing phantom leads all the time" replied Coulson "What about the Parker and Brocks sons?" he asked.

Fury's heart sank "We let them grow up they have been through enough pain for one lifetime" he said leading Coulson to their next mission.


End file.
